Their Legacy
by Trilogy1
Summary: The towering Mechanized Batman regarded them before tapping a few keys on his massive, Themyscirian-esque gauntlet. "Who are you!" Batman shouted. The mouth covering on Mecha Batmans helmet receded to the sides. "I am Darius Prince Wayne"
1. Chapter 1

Their Legacy

Two figures laid in the king sized plush bed, limbs wrapped around one another, the full moonlight streaming in from the large window past heavy curtains. The woman slowly roused from sleep to the gentle thump of a heart beat beneath her ear. Raising her eyes to see the handsome face of her partner, Diana adjusted her body underneath the satin sheets, her knee unwittingly grazed the tip of her lover's member. She blushed when the remains of their latest coupling smeared her skin, remarkably still unaccustomed to sex with a man, let alone Bruce Wayne. But she had to admit she was getting used to the idea, especially Bruce's heated advancements. Not that she was inept at seducing him, this latest time was instigated by Diana herself, at Wayne manor no less. Diana had felt more comfortable enticing him there, on his own turf and in the very bed she experienced passion from a man for the first time.

Reminiscing, Diana hadn't noticed Bruce stir until he was braced above her, caressing her sides down to her thighs, lifting them up and around his waist. She felt more than heard his dark chuckle, obviously he had been awake through recollection and undoubtedly felt her arousal on his hip. And now he felt the need to tease her with slow caresses of her blossomed seam with his shaft. But she wasn't having it, not right now anyway, and used her heels to push Bruce all the way till he bottomed out inside of her. Not for the first time Diana marveled at how he fit her so snuggly, filling and stretching her to the brim. Their pace started slow and languid, their combined releases easing his thrusts. His short grunts were drowned out by her mewls and whimpers, pleading him to go faster and harder. Diana raked her nails down his back, nibbled on his ear, and prayed to Aphrodite for this man to head her.

Finally her prayers were answered; Bruce's hips were slapping hers fervently, his hands groping her flesh, mouth biting at her shoulders and neck. His fingers, strong sensual fingers strumming her clit, matching his powerful thrusts, a sweet beautiful tempo of in and out, in and out. A little more, just a little more and –

The league communicator went off in Bruce's bedside table, earning a bat-glare and growl from the princess of Themyscira. The unwarranted sound persisted until Bruce stopped thrusting.

"No! Nonononono, don't answer it, I'm so close! Please!" Diana pleaded with gritted teeth. Unfortunately Bruce reached over and pulled the communicator out of its hiding spot.

"What!?"

J'onn flinched at Bruce's tone, unaware he caught the caped crusader at a very inopportune moment. "Apologies my friend. There is a disturbance in the center of Gotham City. Two localized tachyon emissions." He paused long enough to hear Batman's low bristle, apparently he interrupted something very important. "And we are receiving calls about explosions, property damage, and casualties. Nightwing, Robin, and Huntress have been dispatched along with Flash and Starfire."

Diana would have almost been amused at the look of annoyance on Bruce's face if he hadn't slowly jerked inside her to keep her quiet.

"Give me thirty minutes. I'm bringing Diana." And with that clipped reply he hung up on the Martian Manhunter.

Diana arched a fine eyebrow. "Thirty? If they're in the center of Gotham it'll only take us twenty at the most."

A dark grin settled over his face before he started moving harder inside her core. "I know."

~BMWW~

Batman and Wonder Woman arrived at the Royal Palace just in time to see a flash bang go off on the roof.

"Hey bats, how ya been? Wondy, great to see ya!" Flash announced himself.

"What's going on up there?" Batman addressed Nightwing. All hell was breaking on top of a building in his city that wasn't being caused by a gang war, he was not in the mood for jokes.

"Scans show weaponry, can't tell if either of them are metas though." Nightwing relayed in as straightforward a manner as he'd been trained.

"Either? There's only two?" Wonder Woman inquired to Bruce's eldest protégé.

Robin nodded, "Yeah. One appears to be mechanized, but we can't get a solid look at him. The other is a tall slender male, extremely agile, fast and strong; they've been going toe to toe up there. I managed to find blood splatter and obtained a sample." He paused and looked to Batman, "It had trace amounts of this - " Robin held up a holographic picture of a chemical formula.

Batman growled. "The Lazarus Pit." He looked to everyone. "Talia or Ra's are up there. Everyone will stay back until I can confirm who."

And with that the team ascended the outside of the building.

Once on the roof they were met with an odd sight. Smoke littered the entirety of the top with two figures duking it out from one corner to the next. The larger of the two seemed to have the other in a choke hold until its footing was kicked out and it was thrown across the visage. Sparks flew from whatever it collided with and for the briefest of moments it appeared to have horns. No, ears, sharp pointed ears. It flipped itself onto its feet and rushed its opponent, punching them in the gut then uppercutting there jaw. The slender man didn't fly very far or high before the larger one grabbed his legs at the ankles and slammed him down into hard surface. He appeared unfazed though, as he spun himself and kicked the mechanized man, sending him past Batman's and Wonder Woman's vantage point. The towering goliath stood once more and ran past the two, much faster than size would logically allow. And for only a second Diana swore she saw an amalgamated version of wrist bracers found on Themyscira, as well as the unmistakable symbol of the bat, but glowing gold.

Batman finally chose to intervene when maniacal cackling that devolved into laughter could be heard by all present. The laughter that sent chills down even his spine because it meant _he_ was here. Throwing a flash bomb between the two fighters did nothing to slow or even stop them. Flash ran around the pair, trying to raise the smoke so everyone could. But the smoke seemed to have a mind of its own and stayed rooted to ground. Starfire threw her bolts to evaporate the smoke, but what disappeared more emerged in its place. Nightwing and Robin threw in their bat summoning bombs as Wonder Woman flew in against Batman's protests. She grabbed the smaller of the two and flew out of the smoke. Within seconds a glowing chain was wrapped around her calf and making its way up her thigh, as though possessed, and she was being pulled down. Even more shocking to all was the man she was holding onto.

The forever grinning face of the Joker stared back at Wonder Woman, horribly scared and even more demented looking than the last time she had seen it. When she was a foot off the roof she let him go and from the smoke leapt the opponent. A massive mechanical bat suit, with a glowing golden bat symbol, shielded mouth guard, an intricate armor suite that belied its agility and speed, a Themyscrian sword with a bat shaped crest, and wrist bracers re-forged to suit batman's bladed gauntlets.

The mechanized bat slammed down between Diana and the Joker, shielding her as he revealed his gauntlets electrical abilities and shocked Joker. Joker yelped in pain for only a moment then grabbed the Mecha Batman's arm, flailing him around like a two ton ragdoll. Mecha Batman tapped a few keys on the underside of his gauntlet, shifting the weight of gravity on his suit to his legs and used the momentum to fling Joker at the Royal Plaza lights. The impact electrocuted the deranged man and left him little more than a smoldering husk on the rooftop.

Then, to the bewilderment of all but one, Jokers singed flesh began to heal. Mecha Batman approached the regenerating clown prince of crime and drew his sword. He drew his arms back with an overall feeling that assured death, and prepared to swing the blade down at Jokers neck.

Then he was stopped by Batman's grapple cord. His movement halted for the minutest of seconds before his servos kicked in and the cord snapped. But that single precious second was all it took.

In the next instant Joker was gone.

The blade of the Mecha Batman embedded in the cold steel and gravel of the rooftop joined a moment later by a heavily gauntleted fist. Air breathed out of the small opening made in the face plate of helmet and small whirring could be heard all throughout the colossal suit. As the Mecha Batman rose to his feet he noticed he was surrounded.

Batman approached first, batarang hidden well in his cape. He issued his best batglare and spoke in a deep gravelly voice. "Who are you?!"

The Mecha Batman seemed to regard him for a second, then raised his gauntlet and began tapping on holographic keys.

Batman grew irritated. "I said, 'Who are you'!?" as he spoke the rest of the bat-clan brandished their weapons, Wonder Woman fully unsheathed her sword and shield and Starfire set her hands ablaze.

One could say the Mecha Batman appeared to regard them, though it would be difficult since one could not see past his shining lenses, and typed faster on his keypad.

Just as Batman was readying to strike, Mecha Batman fully faced him and Wonder Woman and clicked an unseen button underneath his helmet. The mouth part of the face plate separated into two and moved to the sides of his head. He had tan skin, from what could be seen and a well groomed beard. Then he spoke in a low gravely tone of voice that reminded all present of Batman's tone.

"I am Darius Prince Wayne."


	2. Chapter 2

Flash sped around the newly defaced "Mecha Batman", examining him as best as he could from different angles. The smoke seemed to cling to the Mecha Batman's body. Noticing this, Darius tapped more keys on his gauntlet computer and then swished his cape, within seconds the smoke receded into the pointed ends of Mecha Batman's cape.

"Whoa, how the hell did you do that?" Nightwing scanned the surrounding area, now completely free of smoke.

Darius held up an end of cape revealing a patch of small capsules, each only one inch in length. "Oracle II's design based off the Phantasm's nanite dust." He let the fabric drop from his hand and took a step toward the group. "You have questions, I'll answer what I can. What I can tell you is that I'm from the future. If you'd like we can return to the Watchtower, J'onn can confirm my identity."

Batman took a menacing step forward, an e.m. batarang in his grip, "We're not taking you anywhere."

Darius regarded him. "I almost forgot how stubborn and untrusting you are. Given certain events in your life I can't blame you." He looked from Batman to Wonder Woman, surmising them both, feeling the child he'd been forced to lock away begin to rattle its cage. No. Sentiment would not get the better of him. He had a job to do. But they might prove of some use.

He took a gamble.

Yet again tapping keys, but on his other gauntlet, the suit began to wire for a moment then the entire torso, legs and arms opened. Darius stepped from his shell before it closed and sealed the armor tighter than a drum.

"Now as you can plainly see, I am unarmed." He did take notice of the bat clan switching to their more rudimentary non-lethal weapons. "But you are correct in your assumptions; I am still very dangerous."

Batman tossed him a pair of cuffs designed to inhibit Meta abilities. "It's the only way you're going up to the station."

Darius chuckled as he cuffed himself, _I forgot they only have the space stations_.

Batman pointed at Nightwing and Starfire, "You two, back to Bludhaven, I know there's a spree you have to take care of tonight." Then he pointed to Robin and Huntress, "You two finish patrolling, if the night's quiet help Nightwing and Starfire. I'll update you once I know something."

And with that three of the founders and their 'guest' transported up to the Watchtower.

~BMWW~

Seconds later they appeared in the main transporter bay.

"I'll go let the other founders know we got a temporal thing going on again." But just as he sped off, Flash ran face first into the armored suit. Rubbing his nose he looked back to the other three in surprise. They in turn looked to Darius for an explanation.

"Sorry. Probably should have mentioned the Mecha suit is locked onto my DNA. If I'm at a distance or teleported it will follow."

"Will I need haul this thing to the hanger or is it going to follow us." Diana asked as Flash sped off.

Darius chuckled, reminding her much of Bruce, "No, it's transported itself to the technician's lab." Diana spun around, not seeing the suit anywhere.

On the way to the infirmary, Diana pondered Darius' words. He was from the future, he had both their names, and he was an amalgamation of them. She didn't want to get her hopes up but she couldn't help but wonder; was this man their son? Was he born from Bruce's seed in her womb, nurtured and loved from birth? Were they good parents, did take after her when she was a child or was he more like Bruce? Did he have powers or a keen intellect like her lovers or both? What made him take up the mantle of Batman?

She stopped. Bruce had become Batman because of a great personal tragedy; the loss of his parents. If this man was their son, was this Batman's story the same? If he was their son did that mean . . . ?

"Diana." She looked up at the call of her name, evidently she did stop to ponder. Following them again they entered the infirmary, which now had the founding members of the Justice League present.

Almost immediately J'onn set to work; scanning Darius' body and analyzing the results, he was going to read the man's mind but found a powerful psychic barrier in place.

_I cannot allow you to read my mind, J'onn, not yet. _The Martian wasn't as perplexed by this as he would've been by someone not under the Bat insignia. He then made to grab one of the syringes. "You'll need to use a titanium tip." Everyone looked to Darius. "I have thick skin." J'onn took one of the specially equipped syringes and Darius stuck out his arm. He was right, his skin nearly resisted the metal tip before giving way. The blood was placed in the scanner, analyzed and checked against the database. Batman and Wonder Woman came up as the only matches. "Now J'onn." The Martian turned to Darius and a mental link was established by newcomer himself.

Brief snippets of a child's life. An older Bruce holding him as a baby. Diana singing a Themiscyrian lullaby. Both snuggled up on a large couch in front of a fireplace with him in the middle, surrounded by older versions of Dick, Korandi, Tim, Barbara, Helena, Vic and Jason. Bright flashing red and blue. And elderly Alfred walking to him with a cane. Queen Hippolyta –

The Martian was abruptly thrown out of Darius' mind, as said man rubbed his temple.

Clark and John grabbed J'onn before he hit the ground, the backlash of Darius' mental shield was stronger than he expected. "I'm fine." J'onn straightened himself and returned to the group of monitors. "Analysis complete. There is a ninety-seven point three percent chance this man is the offspring of Bruce and Diana."

Flash titled his head, "Why only ninety-seven point three?"

"Residual chronol tachyon radiation. Time travel's murder on the body, tends to mutate the genes till they deteriorate." The numbers on the monitor dropped point three. "I'll be fine as long as I get to my suit in the next twelve hours."

Diana released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. The thought of losing her child hit her harder than she thought, even a child that she hadn't even birthed. Yet. Maybe. Time travel is confusing.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. If time travel is that dangerous, why are you doing it?" Flash inquired.

Everyone looked at flash.

"Joker got his hands on time-spanning equipment. It seemed necessary at the time." Darius answered.

Bruce stepped over to the monitor to check the results. Finding no error he turned to J'onn, "What did he show you."

The Martian looked at the Dark Knight and smiled minutely, "Memories of a happy childhood."

Batman glanced back at Darius and Diana, his resemblance to her undeniable as they stood together, then back to the Martian. "Is he telling the truth?"

"Yes."

Bruce clenched his fists and rested his knuckles on the armrest board. He spoke in his mind to telepath, _Can he be trusted?_

J'onn glanced at Darius, the man's dark aura nearly penetrating his soul with its cold grip.

_Perhaps_.


End file.
